


Rank & Privilege

by callmeonetrack, SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: Kara decides being the CAG has its privileges on the Pegasus.





	

Kara'd been working for forty minutes and she was only halfway done with the rosters. Turned out being the frakking CAG was just as much fun as she'd always thought it'd be.

A shadow fell across her paper from the doorway and she didn't need to look up to know it was Lee. She could feel the pissed-off vibes coming from him all the way across the room. Just to be stubborn, she ignored him for another minute or two, until finally he said, "So I hear you're the new CAG."

Kara did look up then, raising an eyebrow. "You know I didn't ask for this right?"

His jaw tightened. "Guess I don't know much actually considering I've been busted down to Lieutenant."

"Lee," she said in frustration. "That wasn't my idea."

"But you didn't exactly stop her did you?"

She shot up out of her seat, rosters forgotten. "HOW COULD I? She's the frakking Admiral!" Two officers walked by the doorway behind Lee, throwing a glance their way and Kara fumed. She might be the CAG now, but there were plenty of eyes on this ship. It wouldn't do to be caught screaming at one of her lieutenants about the Admiral. They'd both end up in hack with Tyrol and Helo. _Frak_.

"Dog the hatch!" she barked out to Lee.

He stiffened. "Is that an order? Captain?"

Kara rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, it's a frakking order."

Lee stood his ground, staring her down and crossing his arms over his chest. "And if I choose not to follow it?"

"Lee," she said quietly, teeth clenched, fists digging into her hips as she stepped into his space until they were almost nose to nose. "Dog the frakking hatch. _Now._ "

He didn't move.

Kara's eyes flashed. "Do I have to send you to the brig, Lieutenant?"

That little muscle in his jaw jumped but he pivoted with military precision and grabbed the metal closure. Lee swung the hatch shut, jamming the metal in place, and Kara was already on him, grabbing his arm and yanking him around to face her again.

They stared, eyes locked, for a long minute. Then Kara pushed him back against the hatch hard, her arms gripping his biceps with clenched fingers, mouth crashing down on his. She felt Lee's arms lock around her and then his tongue was pushing into her mouth, licking and thrusting furiously.Her blood rushed, making her dizzy, until she finally tore her mouth away with a gasp, sucking in air as she met his eyes again. This time Kara grinned, slow and wicked.

"So, you think they're on to us?"

“I think they're more preoccupied with making sure they have us under their heel." His mouth was on hers again, lips pressing hard, teeth nipping her lower lip before he pulled back again. "And promoting you to my old job."

Kara rolled her eyes, fingers working at the buttons of his dress blues. "Let it go, Lee. Nothing we can do about it, and I have enough to worry about without your sorry ass giving me hell too."

"No, I'm not going to just let it go." She had him half out of his jacket by the time he'd worked open three buttons on hers, his frustrated sigh sending a puff of breath across her face. "Before, we were just two pilots frakking around. Now you're the CAG and this is breaking frat regs again—and Cain will actually enforce them." His fingers fumbled over a button and he growled his frustration, giving it a yank. "And I liked this better when you had less clothes to take off."

"Right. Well next time I decide to frak one of my lieutenants, I'll be sure to wear nothing but my skivvies," she muttered, shoving his tanks up and over his head, nails accidentally raking up his chest in the process. "Thanks for the tip."

"Let's get something straight, _Sir_ ," freeing the last button, he yanked the jacket down her arms and slid his hands right back up her sides, delving under her tanks and bra and skinning them up and off. He reached down and palmed her ass, dragging her body up against him, so they were flesh to flesh. Lee caught her eyes. "The only LT you're frakking around here is me."

Kara raised a brow, challenge in her gaze, but he swooped in and caught her lips again in a kiss. Sneaky little frakker. Determined to take the upper hand again, hers slithered down between them and she popped open the buttons on his fatigues, slipping her fingers into his fly and gripping him hard. Kara pulled back from the kiss, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip before she released it and said, "Well LT, I think you've got it backwards." She jerked her hand up and down twice, squeezing him from root to tip and Lee moaned into her neck. "You see, the CAG is the one that gives the orders around here. And _she_ is insisting that you frak her RFN." She leaned forward, nipping his collarbone. "Now let's see if you've got a big enough dipstick to do the job."

"Didn't hear any complaints from you the last few times," he murmured against her skin, arching into her touch while he tugged her slacks and briefs down and off.

“Mmm." She gripped him harder, stroked him faster, and grinned when it made him sag against her slightly with a low groan. He was so frakking easy. "Maybe I was just trying not to hurt your feelings."

Lee lifted his head then, eyes dark and a little hazy. Hungry. He quirked a brow at her. "Is that so?" Warm, calloused fingers pressed hard over her clit and Kara felt herself flush hot, biting down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan as those fingers just slid further and thrust inside her. Two, then three, curving just right with his thumb rubbing her clit, and gods but he was a fast learner. Before she knew what hit her, she had her head tipped back, gasping and shaking just a little as she barrelled toward an orgasm. _Sweet lords of Kobol_ , he was good with his hands.

"That's," she managed to gasp, breaking off into a moan before trying again. "That's not your—ah! Frak, _Leeeee_ —not your dipstick, LT."

He pulled his hand away and Kara groaned in frustration, reaching up to slug his bicep. But then he dropped down to his knees and pulled her down with him. He scrambled out of his clothes and stretched out over her, sliding a palm under her thigh and raising her leg high against his hip as he pushed into her with one smooth motion.

“Better, Captain?" Lee was shooting her a very smug grin.

Kara tried to scowl, but he slid a hand up to cover her breast, fingers expertly rolling a nipple between his fingers, even as he thrust deep. She ground out "Performance evals will be given at the— _oh gods_ —end of the course, LT. Now shut up and— _ahhhh_ —frak me."

"Yes, sir." He dropped his head, mouth suckling the other breast and his hips stuttered into her again and again. Kara locked her legs around his hips, heels pushing against his ass, as he thrust hard, his mouth rasping over sensitive skin. She'd already been close and she could feel the arousal spooling up again, quick as the rush from accelerating in her viper. She arched, hips lifting as she thrashed under him and Lee slipped a hand down to her lower back, holding her tight to him as he shifted. He hit deeper, the tip of his cock dragging against the spot that made her see stars.

It had only been a week since they'd got the news about the transfer and she'd dragged Lee and a bottle of Tyrol's best booze to an empty conference room where they'd bitched and moaned about the switch till one of them finally raised the point that frat regs would no longer apply if she wasn't in his chain of command. They'd did it twice on the table— _best sex of her life_ —and had spent every free moment since frakking in just about any private corner they could find on the Beast. It was amazing how well he already knew her body.

He slid again and again against that sensitive place and Kara uttered a loud, keening cry, her whole body shuddering with release. She spasmed around him, panting his name and with a few more quick thrusts, Lee was following, pulsing into her with quiet gasps of pleasure, before he sagged over her, his head pillowed on her shoulder. He pulled out, rolling to his side as they laid there, sated and spent, on the rough industrial carpet. As she stared up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath, Kara noticed the small security camera tucked away in the high corner of the room.

_Frak_.

She turned to tell Lee about her little discovery, but his eyes were closed already, his lips smiling and she knew if she woke him he'd just freak out about it. Probably decide, too, that they couldn't do this anymore and that'd be a godsdamn shame. So Kara just sighed and laid back, her mind racing as she figured out a way to get the footage until she suddenly realized that her new promotion had come with top clearance. For as much as she hated the Pegasus, access to every room on the ship was conveniently ruled by electronic passcodes. Passcodes that the Commander of the Air Group had access to.

She was busy formulating a plan as to how best to sneak into the security room tomorrow, when Lee rolled over next to her. He threw an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, curling his body around hers, and Kara couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face.

So maybe being the CAG had _some_ privileges, after all.


End file.
